CURIOSITY
by Galuver
Summary: Post Edolas Natsu doesn't meet Lucy in Hargeon. S-Class trials never happened. Lucy the dragon slayer is always curious and gets bored easily. Follow her adventures as she travels to Fairy Tail. Will she stay because of a certain dragon slayer or will she leave once again for fear of being hurt. Read as Jealousy, Adventure, and Romance make there home here. Review, Follow, Favorite
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima takes that honor. I however own any added characters in my plot.**_

Chapter 1

**Lucy POV:**

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Smash_

I growl frustrated as sunlight hits my eyes. I have to get up this morning. No matter how much I hate mornings I have to leave today. Groaning as I untangle the sheets of the hotel bed from my legs, I head towards the shower.

I've been staying in this room for a couple days since I reached this town. The room is pretty cruddy, but I'll bear with it for a few more hours before I ditch the place. This is the routine I've set up for myself for years now. Going to town to town, doing anything to keep myself entertained.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My mother is dead, I don't know who my birth father is. What I do know is that since I was little, this giant ball of star gas that happens to my surrogate father was the celestial dragon and he trained me from the time I was wee little till the time he ditched me to do gods know what. What a bastard, leaving a 12 year old kid to fend for herself.

Growling to myself at the memory, I turn on the shower and wait for it heat up. As I wait for the shower I examine myself. I have blond hair with strands of white and black in it, deep chocolate brown eyes still weary from sleep. My breasts were unnaturally large and my stomach was flat but has a slight six pack. My waist was generous and legs were toned from my rigorous training. My skin was tan from long days outside, and I have some battle scars all over my body, including ones from a time I wouldn't like to remember.

I shake myself out of those thoughts and turn towards the shower. Steam was spilling out of it so I quickly showered and got dressed.

My outfit was composed of a dark red tank top whose neckline was low enough to show a generous amount of cleavage. Black skinny jeans that hugged my legs like a second skin. Black combat boots that reached just under my knees and a leather vest that rests over my chest. I leave my hair down and blow dry it.

Leaving the bathroom, I go back to my room and pack up all my belongings. Grabbing my bag I head to the kitchen to grab some food to eat and head to the lobby. Giving the manager my key and thanked him for my stay, I head to the object that was my center of entertainment.

A guild called Deadly phoenix or something like that peaked my curiosity a few towns back, and I thought a visit would sate my itching curiosity. And boy did it.

It turns out what was going to be a visit to the guild and go on a few jobs as a visitor, ended up with me learning of a plan from a few mages of killing their master and wreaking havoc on the townspeople. So I'm going to go talk to Master Brady before I leave so he's informed and then I'm leaving to the my next entertainment.

Once the guild was in sight I composed myself and headed inside. The guild instantly quieted and I continued walking to the stairs. Everyone was looking at me with suspicion and distrust. Man, don't I just bring out the best of people. Scowling at a few choice people who were giving me glares I continued on my way.

No way was I going to be bothered by some weaklings who couldn't even lay a scratch on me. Approaching the Master's door, I enter without knocking. Startling the old man who was obviously sleeping with fair amount of drool trailing down his chin onto the paperwork that encased his desk.

"Yes Miss Lucy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

This is what I liked about the old guy, he was kind and respected me without hesitancy. Though it's going to give him trouble one day with all the bad people in this guild. It's almost a wonder as to how he hasn't noticed their growing dislike of him yet.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you before I left Brady."

"Well if you must leave than I'll take away the temporary guild mark I gave you. Though I must say I hoped you were going to stay a bit longer."

As he said this he came towards me with a sad look on his face. The man had a nice bushy mustache and graying hair along with some kind blue eyes. When he ran his hand over mine, the mark that belonged to the Deadly Phoenix's was gone, not that I cared I've done this one to many times to even give a second thought about it.

"Hey old man before I leave I should tell you something. A few guild members of yours is planning on killing you and have been terrorizing the town for a while now. Thought you should know before I leave."

Master Brady didn't seem too shocked. Almost as if he's been expecting it. His eyes turned serious almost deadly before he responded to me. I never would've thought I'd see this side of the old timer.

"Your worries are not needed. I have been expecting this for quite some time now child. I already have some spies downstairs reporting back to me the moment the members decide to take action. Thank you anyways for telling me about this. I can't do anything about the townspeople because I haven't found out who has part taken in the illegal actions taken on the people."

I shouldn't be so surprised that he knew all along, but I can't help it. The man looks and acts so oblivious to the dark side of the world but I guess he uses people's thoughts about him to his advantage. I give him a wicked grin and glance back at him after shaking myself from my thoughts.

"You know old man, you really are a deadly old bastard aren't you. Man you even had me fooled. I have lacrima with me if you ever need any help, I'd like to kick some of those dick sniffing mutts asses. Best to leave now if I don't want to reach the next town before dark. See you later old man."

After exchanging a few more words I left guild without a second thought. I'd probably be seeing him again soon with how intense the attacks on the townspeople are getting. Oh well, nothing I can do now.

I begin to walk east to head to the next town which happens to be Magnolia. The most famous guild in Fiore resides there and I have the itching feeling of curiosity towards it. Will this be the time when I finally stay in one place or will I leave again? After all I tend to leave if it gets to boring no matter where I go.

I shake these thoughts away and examine my surroundings. I've been walking for a good hour now and I'm about two hours away from the town still. It looks to be almost noon and the forest I'm in is really cool so I won't have to worry about getting a heat stroke.

I find a tree to rest at for a few minutes before I get back on my way. I hear a rustling in the bushes to my left and tense immediately. I waited for a few seconds before a giant creature emerged and pounced at me.

Quickly tossing my body to the right before getting into a battle stance. I quickly observed my opponent. What I previously assumed was a creature looked to be a human man with bulks of muscle on his body. His clothes were frayed and patches were scattered around the clothes. His face was dirty and his hair was ragged and greasy from the apparent conditions he's lived in. His mouth was drawn into a scowl, granted it was an impressive one but it had nothing on mine, but his eyes were what made me curious. They were blank like he had no thoughts at all.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing, you big oaf! I was resting. Hey are you going to say anything back you big hunk of idiot!"

As I continue to yell insults at the dumbass, the man just stares at me. Suddenly, he jumps towards me and grabs onto my waist. Then he starts sobbing like a giant crybaby pussy.

"What the hell! Get the fuck off me fucking dumbass pussy!"

I yell at him while trying to pry of his arms. Damn what the hell is wrong with people now-a-days! A bunch of damn mother fucking pussies is what they all are.

"Mama mama mama! I found you mama! Mama mama mama!"

"The fuck! I'm not old you retard. Besides if I did have a kid he wouldn't be a fucking blubbering pussy like you!"

The big oaf stopped crying and looked at me with his original blank look. Then his body started shaking and turning red. He let go of me rather harshly and backed away.

"You not mama. Where is mama, did you hurt mama?!"

Damn what the hell is wrong with this guy?

"No I'm not your mama now calm the hell down will you! I don't know who your mama is."

As I start telling this to the big baby, he calms down and busts into tears. Damn I can't leave him out here like this, he is going to cause problems if he runs into somebody more ruthless than me. I go towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to me and I speak.

"You know what, I'll help you find your damn mama so you don't get yourself killed. But you got to promise me you'll stop your damn crying."

He nods his head and pulls out a picture from his pant pockets. On it was a middle-age woman with short blond hair that was graying. She had wrinkles on her face and was pale her eyes were a dark brown almost black color. How the hell he got me mixed up with this wrinkly old hag is beyond me.

I look back to the guy after I observe the picture. How long has this big baby been out here.

"Hey how long have you been here and what's your name?"

"About three days since I lost mama and my names Trevor." He sniffles as he answers me.

Okay only three days so that means I can still track her scent down. Man this is going to detour me isn't it. Mother Fucker! I guess the poor bastard saw my eyes turn a bit hard and flinty because he flinched away and started crying. I calm myself down before speaking to him again.

"Alright calm down Trevor. I'll help you out but you got to be quiet alright. My name is Lucy by the way. The celestial dragon slayer."

"Okay Lucy, I'll be good boy!"

What a idiot. I take a deep breath in and I take in the scents around me. Trevor smells nasty from not showering but on him I smell daisies and sugar. That must be his mama's scent. I take a few more sniffs before finding a trail, fortunately towards Magnolia. Thank god, I will just drop him off by his mother's and find a hotel.

"Alright Trevor come on. Follow me, we'll find your mama in no time."

The big oaf smiles hugely before tackling me in a hug.

"Kyah! Get off me, I want to get there before dark!"

He let's go of me and we head over to Magnolia.

Chapter End

**I hope you guys like it so far! This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. I know it's kind of boring right now but it will get better I promise. Lucy is major OOC I know. But all review and critiques are wanted. But if you hate the story then tell me what you think makes it suck. Thank you for reading this and in the comments tell me your favorite shipping.**

**Remember: Review, Follow, and Favorite~~~~~GaLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank all that is reading my story now for reading it and a thanks to all those who have favorite, followed, and even reviewed my story. It is all very inspiring to have people who think I am doing a great job with my story. I am going to be bringing Fairy Tail into this chapter so on with the story! Review, Follow, Favorite~~~Galuver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of their characters. I do own the characters that are added into this story plot.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV:**

"Miss Lucy, how much longer are we going to walk? My feet hurt!"

My eye twitches and my teeth are clenched together so hard it hurts. This big whiney baby hasn't stopped complaining since we started walking. Granted we've been walking for a few hours and I would've been in Magnolia by now if it wasn't for his big ass. How did he even get out here, it seems the fool could barely go anywhere without complaining or crying. If I was his mama I would've ditched his ass too.

"We are almost there Trevor. Now stop your complaining would you! You're getting annoying. How did you manage to get lost out here anyways?"

Trevor looked at me with his big sad eyes again and launched into a prolonged story about how he got lost.

"Well me and mama were coming out here for some Fickleberry Flowers. They are really rare and can only be found out in the west area of these woods. Mama and me were on our way back to home when we I tripped and fell down a hill. Mama can't hear because of some disease, so she never looked back. I have been all alone until I found Miss Lucy!"

Damn, no wonder his mama couldn't find him. And I think this is the most sense I've heard from him since I found him.

Taking a big sniff again to make sure were on the right track, I notice his mama's scent beginning to intermingle with smells from a market. We must be getting close to the town. I look back at Trevor and notice his downcast face at the sad memory and felt only a bit guilty for calling him a dumbass crybaby pussy. Not much but enough. I growl in frustration.

"Hey! Get rid of that dumbass face would you. You look even more pathetic than usual with it. We're close anyways so be happy."

He looked startled but then he smiled a huge smile that basically took over his face. He started laughing and took off skipping. Fortunately he was skipping in the right direction. Ugh, this is going to make me age ten years. I look at the sky and get lost in my thoughts.

Would I smile that big if I got to see Inlustris (Latin for starlight). Never mind, I shake myself from those thoughts. Wait a minute, I straighten my back and look forward alarmed. Did I seriously just leave that dumbass by himself? I follow his scent and start running to him.

"Hey wait the hell up you big baby! Don't you dare get lost you hear me! Damn it, I swear I will beat you to a pulp if you don't wait for me."

**Normal POV:**

In the middle of the afternoon, on the outskirts of Magnolia, you can see a big, dirty man running out of the tree line. He had a huge smile on his face and was skipping around in joy it seemed. A busty blond was chasing after him with a panicked almost irritated look on her face. She was yelling obscene insults and telling him to slow down.

All in all, it was a rather comical sight when she did catch up to him. The woman barely came up to the bottom of his neck and she had him pinned to the ground. She started to throttle his neck around and he started crying because of the demonic look she had on her face.

**Lucy POV:**

"Now you aren't going to run off again are you?"

I look to pathetic sobbing mess next to me. I just thoroughly scolded the idiot and he looked like a kicked puppy. Tch, like I was going to apologize for making sure he didn't get lost again.

"Yes Miss Lucy, I won't run off again. I am sorry."

He started sniffling trying to stop from crying. Good, he's starting to understand I hate crybabies. I sigh as I take a deep breath in. Magnolia is right in front of us and his mama's flower shop is only five minutes away.

"Come on let's get you home Trevor."

When we entered the town people started to give me strange looks, probably due to the fact a man twice my size is cowering next to me and crying. Regardless I give them all death glares and they look away in fear. Good, pathetic weaklings shouldn't judge me anyways.

I eventually found myself in front of a flower shop with Trevor next to me bouncing with excitement. Man someone needs to never give that guy coffee, god knows what kind of hell he could bring. I shudder at the possibilities. I knock on the door a couple times, when I remembered he said she's deaf. Damn it, I better not get any trouble for this.

"Trevor you walk in first so I don't get hit with a broom or some shit like that. Got it?!"

He nodded his head happily and bounded inside like a retard. I hear some shuffling and startled shouts. What the hell is going on? I walk inside next and what I saw next surprised me. The old hag was hitting Trevor upside the head with a broom and I presume she was scolding him until I walked in.

She looked at me with surprise and pointed at Trevor and then at me. I guess she was asking me if I brought him here. I nodded and told her about the trip here. Surprisingly she understood what I was saying and I was about to ask her just that when Trevor butted in the conversation.

"Mama can read lips and can speak with her hands. Mama is really smart!"

Oh that explains it. His mama looked at him disapprovingly and turned towards me and started saying thank you in sign language. I stared at her for a while before making up my mind.

"I will be staying at Fairy Tail for a while, so if you need me later go visit there. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Uhh what was your name again?"

She turned around and started to fumble through the papers on the desk behind her and brought out a card. It said _Franny Beasty's Flower Shop_.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Beasty. Have a good day and wash your son he stinks worse than pigs on a bad day."

She scowled at first then led me out. Next on the list would be to go find a place to stay. I'm not going to be here for long but I still need somewhere to shower and sleep.

Looking around the town for a hotel took much longer than I thought it would. It was probably about 6 in the afternoon when I found a room to stay in for a while but the manager is a cranky old hag so I had to listen to nag about trivial shit. After dropping my stuff off at the room I made my way outside. It was going to be getting dark soon so that means I get to have a snack. I lick my lips in hunger waiting to taste the delicious star dust later.

Using my nose for the umpteenth time that day to get where I wanted to go. I followed the smell and sound of booze infested idiots and magic. Guess that would be the place for a rowdy guild don't you?

While walking I'm plagued with the thoughts of what I will have to do to be part of the guild. If I had to anything demeaning than I am out of there quicker than lightning. Of course not without busting some people's balls for mentioning some shit like that. If this guild is like the ones that practically give the Magic Council blow jobs to stay at the top, then I'm also ditching the place.

So far that is how all the guilds I visited were like, some of them were even dark guilds. I shiver at the thought before shaking those memories away not wanting to remember what happened. I approach the guild hall which looked like a fucking castle. Holy shit this place looks nice. I winced a little from all the noise and the strain it's putting on my ears.

Damn dragon senses had to be a pain in the ass at times didn't they. I can't even ride trains without getting sick. Ugh just the thought makes me want to throw up.

I open the doors and immediately there is a chair thrown my way. I punch the chair into smithereens and grin at my work. While I pat myself on the back for showing that chair who the boss is, the entire guild hall quieted down and looked at me weirdly. Composing myself quickly I look around and notice some chick coming my way.

**Normal POV:**

The normally rowdy guild calmed down looking at the stranger that walked through their doors. A busty woman with blond hair and black and white streaks was looking accomplished for destroying the chair that came her way. The men of the guild paid special attention to her body as she approached MiraJane. Her red tank top rode low enough for a generous amount of cleavage to be shown and her pants were so tight that it accentuated her ass nicely. All the men started drooling over her and some were getting hit by their significant others for doing so.

**Lucy POV:**

I walked toward the bubbly chick that was walking towards me. She had long wavy white hair, pretty blue eyes, pale skin and a body to die for. Her long pink dress made me cringe because of how girly it was. She looked like a model basically. She looked at me with a smile on her face before speaking.

"Would you like to join the guild?"

Man even her voice was bubbly and girly. I bet she doesn't get angry at all. But her aura and the magic I smell on her smells a bit too dangerous for my liking.

"Yea I am just passing through and would like to join temporarily."

She looked a bit surprised and called someone over. A short old man dressed like a little kid came over with a serious look on his face. The guild hall was still quiet observing me and the conversation. The old man was walking over here with a cane.

"I am Master Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Now who are you and what do you need child?"

"I'm passing through and would like to temporarily join the guild. The name is Lucy Celestine the Celestial dragon slayer. Now what do I need to do to join old geezer, I am just itching to know."

Everyone looked shocked when I told them I was a dragon slayer. Then three people started walking towards me. I tensed expecting an attack.

"Oi! Do you know Igneel, Grandeeney, or Metalicana? Let's fight!"

A pink haired idiot started to run at me and I just gave him a right hook to the face, knocking him out. Man what an idiot. This world is filled with them.

"Hey what the hell you dumbass bubblegum head? I don't know who the hell those idiots are so knock it off!"

A little girl probably about 12 years old walked over with a white cat in her arms. It reminds me of Kristine and I immediately shake those thoughts away and glare at the girl. She had blue hair in pig tails and fair skin. Her browns eyes looked a bit shocked and fearful when she saw my glare. That changed quickly when I saw determination in her gaze and truth be told that surprised me.

"Grandeeney is the sky dragon and my mom. Igneel is Natsu's dragon and Metalicana is Gajeel's dragon. We are trying to find them."

Pathetic. That is all I thought when she said this. Didn't she realize that their dragons ditched them for a reason and won't be coming back? A gruff voice broke me out of my thoughts. A tall guy about six foot four approached me. He had long black hair and red eyes. Piercings were all over his body and the muscles on that guy were huge. All in all he was hot.

"Yea so tell us who your dragon is will ya and tell us if you've seen ours."

Chapter End

**Thanks for reading! I am going to be changing the rating soon to M because of some adult themes that will be here in later chapters. Follow, Favorite, and Review. Tell me anything that you think I should add to the story to make more interesting also!~~~~~Galuver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am really liking this story so far and you guys seem to be also. Once again thanks for the reviews on this story, it really boosts my confidence in this story. And to answer your guy's questions on who Kristine is, yes she WAS Lucy's exceed. Key word= was. You guys will have to read on to find out what happened to her. Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters belonging to the anime and manga. I however do own any and all characters added into this story plot.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy POV:**

And then his hotness went down a little. What kind of assholes ask for this kind of information? May as well sate their curiosity. I sigh in defeat knowing that I will answer them anyways.

"My dragon's name was Inlustris the celestial dragon. No I haven't seen any of your dragons and quite frankly, I am not looking either. Inlustris ditched me so I have no reason to look for him."

I guess my eyes showed some kind of pain or whatever because the others were looking at me with something akin to pity besides Gajeel, he was looking at me with understanding. Well now my respect towards the dude increased some. I turned to the others frowning knowing they wouldn't stop looking at me pathetically until I told them to stop.

"Stop looking at me with that pathetic look on your faces, got it? Look I am going to tell you guys one time and I never want to hear this topic again for however long I stay. Inlustris and I finished training for the day and went to sleep, the next morning I woke to him gone and yes I did look for him but I would've found him already if he wanted to be found. It was on July 7th, X777."

They looked at me with shock when I told them this. Obviously they weren't expecting me to tell them that. But then they decided to drop it. Master Makarov looked between us before deciding to speak up and make himself known.

"Well child, you are welcome here for however long you like. If you decide to stay here permanently, then come speak to me about when you want to. Until then, Mira come over and give Lucy her mark. Then I want you to gather everyone that is back from missions in the hall because I need to have a word with them."

With that he walked away with a giant smile on his face and reeking of bear as he grabbed what I guessed to be another one of many mugs of beers. Mira walked towards me with a stamp and a smile on her face.

"Where and what color would you like the mark."

"Um, how about red on my left hand."

After that was all done and situated, a voice startled me from my thoughts. The old man was sitting on the railing to the second floor of the hall. Next to him were who I presumed to be S-Class mages.

"Children I have to talk to you about an issue."

At the sound of the Master being serious the guild hall quieted. What the hell, I may as well listen to since for now I am a part of the guild.

"The amount of destruction you guys are causing on jobs is becoming a bit ridiculous. Almost every job you guys take ends up with something destroyed. The Magic Council is becoming infuriated with this kind of behavior."

Great I knew there wasn't a guild in Earthland that wasn't suck ups to Magic Council. Apparently I won't be staying here very long.

"But I say that screw the Council! Do whatever you feel is right and necessary. Because that is the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

Or I might be staying longer than expected. I smirk at this, being here most certainly won't ever be boring. The whole guild starts cheering loudly and parties. I am about to head out for some rest since I have been up from early in the morning when I hear a voice stop me in my tracks.

"Hey Miss Lucy, do you have an Exceed?"

I looked to my right and the little blue-haired brat was there with her ever curious eyes searching for answers. I wonder if it's a dragon slayer thing to be as curious as were are. I looked around me and noticed I was wrong because the pink-haired idiot was fighting with some half-naked creep and Gajeel was sitting with a black cat and blue-haired nerd that was glaring at me. Wonder what her problem is. Neither of them seem to be listening in or asking me questions. I looked back to the brat.

She was still looking at me curiously and her cat was floating beside with a stern look on her face. What was her problem? Must've gotten her kitty food taken from her. I snicker at that thought before answering the little girl's question.

"What's an Exceed brat? And you best tell your kitty to calm down, because if she has anything to tell me she better tell me now. Otherwise I might not be so willing to answer."

With that the little white haired cat looked startled and turned angry quickly. Wendy tried to calm her down but I don't think it is working. Others started looking at the situation and quieted down trying to see what the newbie had gotten herself into.

"Charla calm down please!"

"No Wendy! Look you Miss Lucy. I don't appreciate you glaring so incessantly at Wendy and I also don't appreciate the way you think you run things the moment you walk in the door. I however would greatly appreciate it if you would apologize for being so rude towards Wendy and the others. And for your information I am an Exceed, the same with Pantherlily and Happy."

The damn bitch cat looked at me as if she was scolding a child. I glared at her fiercely when realizing that Kristine wasn't a cat. What the hell do I care if some people can't take what I have to say. I have the right to state my opinions last time I checked. And some little cat, pardon me Exceed, isn't going to change that.

"Look I am not going to apologize because I have no need to apologize. I said what was on my mind and I said the truth. If you think I was being rude, well then you should look in the mirror. And Wendy yes I did have an Exceed but not anymore, so if you would excuse me I am going to go to for the night."

And with that I walk out not bothering to glance back.

**Gajeel POV:**

I was sitting with Lily and Levy eating some delicious iron that Mira brought over earlier when the doors opened. I smelled an unfamiliar scent and looked at the doors curiously wondering who had that delicious scent. Turns out Flame Brain and Ice Stripper were fighting again and threw a chair in that direction at the unfamiliar visitor.

The sound of wood being smashed and victorious cheer soon followed. A busty blonde started walking towards Mira with a guarded expression on her face. She looked hot. Her hair had white and black streaks in it and flowed down her back. Her eyes were brown and she had a scowl on her face that could rival my own. Her top showed some cleavage but left some to the imagination and damn. Her pants were so tight that I wondered how they didn't rip very time she walked.

The vest and combat boots tied up the outfit and made her look badass. I think I started drooling a bit when looking at her because Lily looked at me disapprovingly. I huffed and turned and started to listen in on her conversation with Mira.

"Would you like to join the guild?"

"Yea I am passing through and would like to join temporarily."

Man even her voice was hot. Powerful yet feminine, the perfect combo in my opinion. Shrimp looks up at me when she notices that I'm not paying any attention to her anymore. She briefly looks at the blonde babe with a hint of jealousy and returns to her book. Honestly, I have no idea why people think I have a thing with Levy.

She is definitely not my type. She's too meek and shy for me. Besides I look at her as a little sister more than anything. Lately though she has been getting annoying with the constant jabbering at me to join her team and wanting to go out on dates. I told her no on more than one occasion but she won't stop. I swear she is beginning to act like the Rain Woman.

I tuned back into the conversation just in time apparently.

"The name is Lucy Celestine the Celestial Dragon slayer. Now what do I need to know to do to join old geezer, I am just itching to know."

She's a dragon slayer! I jerk up from my seat and notice that Wendy and Natsu heard her also because they were heading in her direction also. Lucy tensed up when she saw us walking to her. What happened next was hilarious. Flame Brain ran up to her asking questions and she knocked his ass out. I struggled to contain my chuckles but managed it. She was strong and hot.

My inner dragon was just purring in delight from this blonde. She is just calling to my senses. My ears twitched a little when I heard a growl from my table. I wonder who did that.

Wendy explained to the girl about the dragons. I felt like it was time to bring her attention to me. She checked me out a bit and seemed pleased with what she saw. My ego went up slightly.

"Yea so tell us who your dragon is will ya and tell us if you've seen ours."

She looked slightly pissed after that and I winced. Oh well I wanted my answers. She sighed before finally answering after what seemed like forever.

"My dragon's name was Inlustris the celestial dragon. No I haven't seen any of your dragons and quite frankly, I am not looking either. Inlustris ditched me so I have no reason to look for him."

I understood her reasoning and then I noticed she was getting pissed at the others. Then I noticed she stopped scowling and was frowning instead. I noticed that Gramps was just sitting back watching the whole exchange and others in the guild were making bets on her breast size.

"Stop looking at me with that pathetic look on your faces, got it? Look I am going to tell you guys one time and I never want to hear this topic again for however long I stay. Inlustris and I finished training for the day and went to sleep, the next morning I woke to him gone and yes I did look for him but I would've found him already if he wanted to be found. It was on July 7th, X777."

For some reason her response didn't surprise me in the least. I don't know what I expected her to say. Well after that I went back to my table and asked Kinana to bring me another plate of iron scraps.

**Levy POV:**

I noticed Gajeel wasn't paying attention to me anymore and looked to what captured his attention. Turned out to be some blonde slut that was on the receiving end of my love's attention. Doesn't he realize that I am all he needs!

Ugh that slut is planning on joining the guild. She's probably some weakling that needs protection.

Wait she's a dragon slayer. Shit this isn't good. No Gajeel where are you going. Stay here don't go over to that attention whore.

I growl when I notice he hasn't stopped looking at her. What nerve does she have to be looking at him like that. She's going to pay. With pain and blood.

Chapter End

**I know the ending was pretty dark, but it is going to pay out in the end. Lucy does have her keys, just not in the way you'll be expecting. BTW I don't hate GaLe. She is just going to be a jealous bitch in this story. Sorry GaLe fans. I also won't be updating till later tomorrow. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow~~~~Galuver**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! Thanks again for the reviews guys, it always makes my day better. We are going to see a lot more of Lucy's past and perhaps a surprise visit from somebody! Alright back to the story. Review, Follow, Favorite! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters belonging to it. I do own any and all characters added into this story plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy POV:**

Drip Drop Drip Drop

The sound of water falling onto a stone floor rang through my ears. I look around and notice that my body is hanging with my arms stretched above me bound to a chain. I start to panic. This cellar is filled with smell of blood, fear, and mold.

I try yanking the chains but it was useless. Every time I tried to move my arm, it felt like my shoulder was going to dislocate. Giving up on trying to escape that way, I looked around to see if anything could help me.

There was little light so it was hard to see but I managed to make out a few shapes of a table and a staircase. After a few minutes of observing my surrounding to the best of my ability, a light was suddenly turned took my eyes a few moments to adjust but when they did I wanted to cry.

"No! No! I killed you! I killed you!"

In front of me was a man that was pure evil. He haunted my dreams for years making me hate him even more. He lived and thrived off of other people's screams and cries. He wanted others to feel fear and pain towards him and he always found the sickest ways of doing just that.

His cold eyes were the color of ice and his hair was even redder than the flames of hell. His smirk on his face as he listened to me cry out in fright was sickening. He was tall yet slim with pasty white skin.

"Is that any way to greet your master little slut? After all I have done for you."

His voice brought shivers to my spine. When I first met him, I was looking for a place to stay. Inlustris had ditched me by then and I needed food and shelter for a bit till I could figure out what to do. Nagato was the first person to help me after my dragon disappeared, so I had trusted him blindly. That turned around and bit me in the ass.

Nagato's house was in the woods so it was very quiet and he had no neighbors. I should've noticed these things then but I was too naïve. After the third day of staying there I was ready to leave. I had Kristine with me, her fur was a pale yellow and she had the cutest blue eyes. We were ready to go join some guilds and visit magic shops. Being a celestial dragon slayer means I can use anything celestial related. Including celestial gate keys.

I store them in this realm I have for my valuable stuff. Kristine and I were about to leave when everything went black. And when I woke next I was just as I am now. A sound of someone clearing their throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"Now I have a present for you before you leave."

Nagato's eyes glinted with evil as he brought his hands from behind his back. I took a sniff to see what it is. My eyes widened in shock. No, that can't be.

"It's a shame that her fur got ruined. She would've made a nice pair of boots."

In his hands was Kristine. Her once beautiful blue eyes were dulled, her fur was soaked in blood and she reeked of death. My eyes started to sting from the tears that were spilling over.

"Nooooo!"

I woke with a startle. It was only a dream. Only a dream my ass, it was a memory from years ago. I sighed before deciding it was time to get ready for the day. All that talking about Exceeds and other nonsense must've triggered that memory.

Dragging my body into the shower I look in the mirror. I look like shit this morning. My hair was all over the place my eyes were puffy from sleep and I think I had some drool going down my chin. Shrugging to myself I enter the steaming shower.

After getting dressed and what not I headed to the guild to find a job to do. The walk to the guild was pretty calming. There were some sailors and townspeople that were waving hello and good morning. As much as I hated to think about it, I thought back to the dream I had.

Kristine was my one and only friend I had when Inlustris left us. She helped me when I was depressed and I helped her too. And to see her eyes that were once so full of life, dull and emotionless. It broke something in me. I was in that cellar for three more days being tortured and grieving over my loss. I finally snapped though and killed the bastard.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the sounds of laughing and fighting filled my ears. Damn did they always have to be so loud? When I entered the guild somebody threw a chair at me again. The difference this time is that I grabbed the chair and chucked it back at whoever threw it, but only harder.

"Oi! Fight me Lucy!"

Pinky popped up in front of me. The idiot had a giant lump on the side of his head which made me grin. Natsu looked at me shocked and started to have a panic attack from the looks of it.

"Y-You smiled! It's the end of the world!"

I got angry real quick and smirked evilly. Oh he was going to get it. The poor bastard started shaking in fear and everyone turned to look at us.

"Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"

"Moooo I will protect Miss Lucy's wonderful body!"

My perverted bull friend game out of his gate with hearts in his eyes. I know just the thing to say. I smirked before faking crying. I point at Natsu.

"Taurus! Natsu tried to touch my beautiful body! Make him pay please!"

"What no I didn't!"

To late pinky, you're dead. I cackle evilly in my mind as Taurus starts to attack Natsu. I turn away from the scene of Natsu getting beat up and make my way to the board.

Sifting through the requests trying to find something interesting, I eventually came across one that peaked my interest.

**Please Help!**

**Monster is terrorizing our town**

**300,000 jewel**

**Cyprus Town**

Seemed good enough to me. I walked over to Mira and asked for a beer. When she came back I showed her the request.

"Lucy since this is your first time going on a job here, I am going to make someone go along with you."

I growled at her. I don't need some weakling dragging me down! I can handle this perfectly fine on my own. As I was about to argue with her she gave me this stare that promised pain and her aura started to look demonic. I shiver and nod my head. She looked pleased with my answer, tch scary bitch.

"Gajeel! Come over here now!"

Well if I'm working with that guy then, I guess it wouldn't be that bad. He seems strong and if he isn't then he can be eye candy for the monster. And I told him just that.

"Hey if you are strong then you can fight with if not you can be the eye candy for the monster. Alright?!"

He seemed shocked then he started laughing. What. The. Hell. I am pretty sure I just insulted him.

"Gihi. Come on Bunny Girl. Let's go kill a monster."

We were already on our way out of the guild when my lacrima started to glow. I took it and answered it only to be greeted with Master Brady's wrinkly face.

"Lucy we need you down here immediately! They started to attack and we need back up. Hurry child!"

Then the lacrima stopped. I looked at Gajeel and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we have a party to attend to iron head!"

Chapter End

**I know! Lucy's memories of when she was younger is very depressing and sad.*Sobs*. Poor Kristine. And is Nagato really dead? Well hope you guys liked this chapter because there is more to come! Why did Gajeel start calling Lucy Bunny Girl? Do you think She and Gajeel will get to Master Brady in time? And what does Levy think about all this?So much questions will be answered next chapter I swear! Remember:**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!~~~~~~~~~~~~Galuver**


	5. Update

**Hey Guys! I am not dead, just have a major case of writer's block along with tons of homework from teachers. -_-. I promise I will update soon and it will be amazing! If you guys want to your welcome to PM me or write in the reviews for what you want added to the story. Once again I love you guys and thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Galuver~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
